


hashtag

by margie616



Series: Hashtag [3]
Category: krist/singto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margie616/pseuds/margie616





	hashtag

（132）  
直至凌晨，四个人才晃晃悠悠从饭店出来分别叫了代驾回家。  
Singto先回家洗澡，Krist回自己家去拿换洗的衣服，等到回到Singto家的时候他还在洗澡。Krist心中的小恶魔接着酒劲准备出来作恶了。  
Krist来到浴室门口听到里面的水声，一边脱衣服一边开门进去。Singto背对着他正在打浴液。Krist憋着笑走到浴室隔间里，“啪”的一声拍了Singto屁股一下。  
“啧啧啧~”Krist笑着在Singto的屁股上流连着。  
Krist一开浴室门，Singto就听到了。所以现在被打了屁股也没有感到惊讶。  
Singto身子后仰靠到Krist的胸膛上，仰头亲吻着Krist的双唇。  
Singto回身搂住Krist加深这个吻，Krist双手搂住Singto的脖子。Singto把Krist抱得更紧，双手不老实的在Krist的后背摸着，顺着脊椎摸到腰窝来到了臀瓣揉捏着。  
Krist原本想吓吓Singto的，结果现在反而不能挣脱开他的怀抱了。  
Singto就着两个人拥抱的姿势，把Krist按到了瓷砖上，冰凉的瓷砖让Krist打了一个冷战。Singto沿着Krist的脖子一路亲吻啃咬，Krist刚开始只是觉得后背痒痒的，然后就是酥麻的感觉，偶尔Singto咬的用力一些他就会忍不住呻吟出声。  
“哥……你真对得起你的属相。”Krist发出浅浅的笑声。  
Singto顿了一下才明白过来Krist说的什么，笑着来到Krist耳边，咬着他的耳朵说：“那你就是我的肉骨头。”  
“哎呦~~能不能浪漫点。”Krist抱怨。  
Singto用自己已经勃起的阴茎蹭着Krist的臀瓣，问：“这样够浪漫吗？”  
Krist发现没法和Singto交流，只好闭嘴。  
Krist分开双腿让Singto的手指更容易进入。Singto的手指在穴口打转直到感觉到柔软后才慢慢进入。Singto很认真的看着自己的手指进进出出。  
Singto眼角的余光看到Krist回头，他就着手指还在Krist身体里的姿势靠上Krist的后背亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“去床上……”Krist央求。  
“嗯……”Singto不情愿的拿出手指，就在Krist松口气准备转身的时候，Singto两只手握住了Krist的腰顶了进去。“我觉得现在这来一下。”  
来一下？Krist被顶的再次紧紧靠着墙。Singto松开一只手从Krist的后脖颈开始抚摸，顺着脊椎一路缓慢向下来到Krist的股沟处，用手指慢慢撑开Krist的穴口然后看着自己的阴茎一点点的进入Krist温热的肠道。  
Krist一直调整姿势想要在湿滑的瓷砖上找到着力点，但是却一次次都失败了。  
“哥！”Krist往后推了Singto一下，不仅没能躲开反而让Singto一下子进去了一半。  
Krist立马老实的趴在墙上，“回屋啦~”  
Singto停止了进入的动作，在花洒下面紧紧抱着Krist，在他耳边说：“咱们在屋里啊。”  
然后Singto运气整个阴茎都挤了进去，Krist终于体会到了挠墙的感觉，可惜他没有指甲，而瓷砖也不是那么好挠的。  
Singto感觉Krist适应了之后就一直在他的敏感点附近徘徊，双手也紧紧扣着Krist的双手帮助他固定。Krist抖着双腿有点站不住，呼吸也变了。虽然站在花洒下面但是只有后背被水淋着，身前靠在瓷砖上又有些凉。  
Singto整根进入又退出，Krist胸膛剧烈的起伏着。现在他整个人都贴在墙壁上，臀部却迎合着Singto的动作向后挺着。  
蒸腾的热气下回荡着Krist的呻吟声，Singto就这样进进出出了一会儿后发觉Krist真的要不行了。  
Singto出来，坐进浴缸里拉着Krist坐到自己身上。  
“不行……”Krist腿已经有点发抖了。  
Singto扶着他坐好，说：“那就这样吧。”  
Krist抱着Singto扭了扭，说：“哥~回屋嘛~”  
“我就想在这。”这么说着，手也没闲着揉捏着Krist的臀瓣，惹得Krist浑身酥麻。  
Krist被顶的受不了，身上松了力气。要不是Singto眼疾手快扶助了Krist，只怕他脑袋就要扎进浴缸里了。  
Singto离开Krist身体里，扶着他慢慢坐进盛满水的浴缸里。热水激得Krist哆嗦了一下。Krist靠在Singto怀里大口喘着气，Singto一边抚摸着Krist后背帮他顺气，一边揉着他的臀部。刚刚站立的姿势让Krist大腿非常紧绷。  
“哥……”Krist小声叫着：“回屋里吧。”  
“乖~”  
Krist也是真的不明白Singto抽了什么风，非要在浴室里，明显忘记这一切都是他先开始挑逗的了。  
Singto等着Krist慢慢适应之后再次把自己塞进Krist的身体里。是的，塞。因为Krist拼命拒绝想要舒服的躺到床上去，但是Singto怎么会如他的意呢？  
“你不是想在浴室的嘛~”Singto扶着Krist的腰让他开始慢慢的上上下下。  
Krist翻了一个白眼。  
“不是嘛~？”Singto用力让Krist坐下。  
“是！”Krist敢说不吗？  
Krist扶着浴缸的两侧好方便上下吞吐Singto的阴茎。渐渐地Krist找到了感觉，开始扭动着腰肢，不断迎合顶撞他的Singto。柔软的肠壁开始纠缠住身体里的Singto的阴茎，Krist也发出了愉悦的呻吟声。  
Singto扶着Krist的腰，眯着眼看着骑在自己身上的已经动情的Krist。微微张着嘴，温热的呼吸直接打在Singto的脸上。  
“哥~哥~”Krist出声催促着。  
Singto手也用上了力度，Krist的手有点把不住浴缸的边缘只好搂着Singto的脖子。水的阻力让Krist上下有些费力，但是却非常舒服，Singto自然喜欢这种阻力，每次进出都会被Krist的内壁绞着不让他离开似的。  
“真紧……”Singto抬头亲了Krist的嘴角一下，说：“是我平时不够努力吧？”  
Krist犹如漂浮在水上的一叶扁舟，根本没办法回答任何问话。  
“就是因为不够努力所以才这么近的。”Singto自问自答：“看来我还得继续努力才行。”  
Singto这么说着咬上Krist的乳头，Krist被吓得下面咬紧了Singto的阴茎。Singto和Krist两个人同时射了出来。  
Krist无力的靠在Singto怀里。Singto就这么抱着Krist。  
“水凉了~”Krist靠在Singto的肩窝处，用手在他胸膛画着圈圈。  
“要回屋吗？”  
“可是还没洗澡呢~”  
Singto笑着把浴缸的加热功能打开，然后在旁边挤了洗发液给Krist洗头。Krist笑嘻嘻的闭着眼睛享受服务。  
不过……Singto的阴茎一直没有离开过Krist的身体。  
“出去啦~”Singto给Krist洗完头后，Krist想要打浴液但是Singto却没有一点想要离开Krist身体的意思。  
“就再待一会儿。”Singto换了浴缸里的水后开了按摩模式。  
“为什么？”Krist虽然不明白Singto想干嘛不过还是听话的躺回了Singto的胸膛。  
“就是……好久没有我本人在你身体里了。”Singto声音里有点小委屈。  
“嗯……”Krist想一想，好像还真是。上次两个人这XXOO还是圣诞节在国外那次，不过因为是酒店的原因所以是带着套子的。男人嘛~总是不喜欢隔着一层。  
温热的水有规律的拍打着Krist的后背，按摩的功效这个时候体现出来了，Krist有点昏昏欲睡。  
Singto当然不能让Krist睡着，不然一会儿还怎么继续啊。


End file.
